


The Greatest Show On Earth

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine likes to make Kagami beg, but one day Kagami snaps and literally takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Show On Earth

Aomine lazily stroked the seam of Kagami’s ass. It was a  _fantastic_  ass, in his not so humble opinion. Firm, toned, just the right size and shape, it fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. Perfect for squeezing, fondling, and pounding so hard neither of them could walk for an hour after. He absolutely  _loved_  that ass.

Kagami groaned and shifted restlessly. The light touch didn’t satisfy him. Aomine knew it. Hell, it didn’t satisfy him either, but this was all part of the little game they played.

Moving into position, he straddled Kagami’s legs and bent over to place a nibbling kiss on his shoulder. The urge to spread those legs, to shove forward and fuck Kagami into oblivion was so strong Aomine had to clench his teeth against it. While there was much to be said for going at it like wild beasts, he had discovered it was so much sweeter if he slowly, maddeningly seduced Kagami until his lover was clawing at his back, begging to be fucked. His dick twitched at the image and he spread Kagami’s ass just enough to slide the rigid erection teasingly back and forth.

“Aomine,” Kagami breathed, pushing back against him.

He chuckled and did it again before leaning in to scape his teeth over the tender flesh of Kagami’s neck. “Are you ready to say it yet?”

Stubbornly closing his mouth, Kagami buried his head in the pillow beneath him. Aomine had to grin. This part was almost as good as the sex itself. Erotically tormenting Kagami, bringing him to the brink again and again until he screamed for Aomine to do it, finish it,  _fuck_  him.  Yeah, Aomine knew he was a little twisted.

“If you aren’t going to say it, then we’ll just have to take it up a notch,” he whispered.

Easing back, he trailed his hand down, using one finger to gently probe Kagami’s ass. Over and over, he slowly caressed the tight pucker, pushing softly but never entering. Kagami squirmed and shuddered. He spread his legs wider and bucked up. Aomine laughed wickedly, slapping Kagami’s butt.

“You know how to get what you want. It’s just one little word. C’mon, say it.” Moving further back, he dropped his head and licked a line straight down the middle of Kagami’s ass.

“Bastard,” Kagami growled, but Aomine knew those dark red eyes of his were glittering with blazing desire.

“Maybe, but you love it.” And Aomine loved him, had loved him for a long time. Not exactly since the moment they met. Then he had felt a kind of hope and a little jealousy, both which had been unwarranted (at least he had believed at the time). When they met on the court for the first time, there had been something, a spark, but it had dimmed with his overwhelming victory. Ah, but that next time, when Kagami had pushed him so far, farther than anyone ever had, he’d come to realize the man was fascinating, thrilling, beautiful. Though Aomine had lost that game, he had still felt like he had won something in the end.

Breath coming in shaky pants, Kagami attempted to reach under his body. His intent was obvious.

“I don’t love it, dumbass.”

Aomine lashed out and grabbed Kagami’s wrist. “Nuh uh. If you want to be touched so badly, just say it. ‘Please.’ Say it and I will thrust my cock so far inside you that you’ll feel it in your throat.”

Kagami shivered again. He might deny and protest all he wanted, but he really got off when Aomine talked dirty to him.

Using his free hand, Aomine glided his fingers over Kagami’s hip, down one muscled buttcheek and between his thighs. Kagami’s own dick was pressed firm against the mattress, but his balls were within reach. Aomine cupped them, dragging his thumb over the hard, tight spheres. Occasionally, he slid his thumb up to massage Kagami’s entrance and then it was back down to rub and tease his balls some more.

“I hate you,” Kagami moaned and tried to kick Aomine in the leg.

Quickly evading, Aomine burrowed his head between Kagami’s legs and sucked one of those balls into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth and tongue, savoring the salty, musky flavor. Kagami’s free hand scratched at the bed as he twisted and cried out.

Suddenly changing course , Aomine sucked and licked his way to Kagami’s inner thigh, leaving wet trails behind. His forehead was sweating and his cock was so hard he was surprised it wasn’t stabbing a hole in the bed. Teasing Kagami was not without some element of self torture.

“Beg me, Kagami. Beg me to fuck you.” His voice was smoky with unfulfilled lust.

He bit the inside of Kagami’s thigh and abruptly Kagami was flipping over, shoving Aomine to his back.

“Not this time,” Kagami declared defiantly.

His eyes had narrowed to slits, but the wild gleam in them was reminiscent to the challenging light he showed every time they played ball against each other.

It was his turn to straddle Aomine. His cock bobbed deliciously against Aomine’s as he reached for the bottle of lube lying beside them.

“What are you doing, Kagami?” Aomine watched the redhead suspiciously, but it didn’t keep his gaze from hungrily roving over the other man’s gorgeous, nude body.

Popping the cap on the lube, Kagami grinned fiercely. “ _This_.”

He liberally coated his hand and tossed the bottle away. His palm reached out, aiming for Aomine’s stiff, throbbing erection. Aomine held his breath, waiting for those long fingers to touch him, but at the last second Kagami jerked back and grabbed his own dick. He sighed lustily, deeply as his hand made contact.

“Mmm, that feels good.” He worked his hand up and down, twisting and stroking.

“Kagami.” Aomine put enough emphasis on the other man’s name to make it a warning.

Kagami only laughed, cheeks flushed with desire as he masturbated in front of Aomine.

“If you won’t fuck me, Aomine, then I’ll fuck myself.” His voice was dark with need,  frustration, and taunting challenge.

Falling forward, he caught himself on one hand and kept pumping his cock with the other. Aomine loved teasing Kagami, loved making the big, proud, strong man come apart in his arms, but this … this aggressive Kagami was causing his heart to pound violently.

He licked his lips, dark eyes mesmerized by Kagami’s movements. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Like this.” Kagami released his erection and reached around his back.

Aomine held his breath. Surely Kagami wasn’t going to … He was. With a soft gasp and a flinch, Kagami began fingering himself.

“ _God_ ,” his head fell back.

He rocked against his fingers, slowly at first and gradually picking up more speed. His mouth was parted and his wide chest rose and fell rapidly. Aomine’s mind nearly exploded. Each time Kagami rocked forward, the tips of their cocks grazed each other. Every touch sent tingles of pleasure vibrating along his skin. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough to assuage the molten fire inside him.

“You’re killing me.” He reached for Kagami’s dick, intending to stroke it against his, but his lover had other ideas.

Kagami rose to his knees, triumph glowing on his face. “Good. It’s not fair if I’m the only one always begging for it.” That announcement was deep and rough and slightly breathless.  “And I’m not finished yet.”

He pulled his fingers out of his ass and crawled up Aomine’s body. When his cock was close enough to brush Aomine’s lips, he straightened until he was more or less hovering above Aomine’s head. He did something, then, that would keep Aomine in a lust filled haze for days to come. He grabbed the headboard and slid his right hand back around. With no more than an inch or two separating his ass from Aomine’s face, he fingered himself again.

Aomine watched first one, then two, and finally three long fingers part that ass he adored. It was the world’s naughtiest, most erotic lap dance, or face dance as it were. The greatest fucking show on earth, he thought and almost drooled. 

Kagami moaned and panted, riding his fingers with a wantonness that had Aomine’s eyes crossing and his cock spilling precum like crazy.

Through it all, it was his name on Kagami’s lips. “ _Aomine, Aomine_.”

He held on for several minutes, but the sexual play became too much for him.

“Shit!” He swore violently and grabbed Kagami’s hips. With a hard tug, he yanked Kagami’s hand away and tumbled the other man back onto the bed. Aomine didn’t let him catch his breath. Sitting up, he grabbed Kagami’s ankles and pushed them up around his head.

“You didn’t say please,” Kagami murmured as his hands slid around Aomine’s back.

The fingers were wet on his skin, reminding him of where they had just been, what they had just been doing, and Aomine shivered.

“You didn’t say it either, idiot, but I’m still going to fuck you.”

And he did. Fitting his cock to Kagami’s slick, self-prepared ass, he slammed home. They both hissed at the sensation. Normally, Aomine gave Kagami time to adjust, letting his lover become accustomed to his length and width. Not this time. He was too inflamed,  too crazed by the show Kagami had put on. Quickly withdrawing, he thrust hard again, impaling Kagami over and over, losing himself in the hot, moist flesh gripping him so tightly.

“ _Aomine, fuck!_ ” Kagami cried out, head arching so far off the bed that the veins in his neck stood out.

“I am fucking you, dumbass,” Aomine grunted, “And … _ah damn_  … I could go on fucking you forever.”

His hips pounded hard into Kagami, the force banging the headboard repeatedly against the wall. While Kagami gasped and moaned, Aomine rained hot, hard kisses along his exposed neck, sucking hard enough in some places to leave vivid purple marks.

Unfortunately, though he wanted to be inside Kagami forever, his body couldn’t comply. It needed to cum, it needed to cum bad. Capturing Kagami’s mouth, he kissed the redhead long and deep, his tongue filling that welcoming mouth just like his dick filled Kagami’s ass.

The hands on his back turned to claws, Kagami’s short blunt nails digging into his skin, but that slight pain only added to heat between them. Faster and faster, harder and harder, Aomine  _thrust thrust thrust_.  He drove his hands into Kagami’s damp, spiky hair and buried his face in the warm crook of the other man’s neck.

“I love you, Kagami.” The confession was guttural and desperate.

“M-me, too,” Kagami rasped back.

Aomine shifted, finding a better angle, and hammered into Kagami until the moment came. All the blood in his body rushed straight to his groin. Clenching his fists in Kagami’s hair, he shoved with all his might and came, the force of the orgasm sending his head flying back as a hoarse yell of release escaped from his throat. Kagami joined him, arching up and crying as he drenched Aomine’s chest with thick, ropy cum.

Breathing heavily and trembling with the force of their orgasm, the pair collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs and sweltering bodies.

When Aomine’s brain finally moved away from his dick and back up into his head where it belonged, he leaned up on one elbow and stared down at Kagami. As expected, Kagami’s face was as red as his hair and his eyes were screwed tight. He might have been bold while in the middle of sex, but now that it was over, he was embarrassed by his wanton behavior. Aomine thought he was simply too adorable for words.

“Closing your eyes won’t make it go away,” he laughed softly.

“Shaddup!”

“I didn’t know you were such a horny pervert.”

Kagami turned his head and threw an arm over his face. “I said shaddup, you asshole!”

Tracing his finger over Kagami’s unique eyebrow, Aomine smiled widely. “I think you’ve made me discover a new kink. Watching you finger fuck yourself almost had me cum—.”

A fist landed hard against his stomach, making him grunt. “Dammit, if you ever want me to do that again, you better close your mouth  _right now_.”

Because he definitely wanted Kagami to do it again, maybe wanted it even more than Kagami begging  _him_  during sex, Aomine closed his mouth with a smile. The cute Kagami, the sexy Kagami, even the embarrassed Kagami, Aomine loved them all. Life was good, damn good, and it was all thanks to the redhead scowling and blushing in his arms. Now he wondered just how long he would have to wait to see Kagami’s one-man show again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on tumblr:
> 
> AoKaga headcanon: Something I see often in AoKaga smut fics is Aomine coercing Kagami to.. well… beg Aomine to fuck him. So, I thought with Kagami’s competitive nature, Kagami would pretty much say “Fuck you” to that and start fingering himself to get himself off. Aomine kinda sits there stunned for a bit (appreciatively), before saying “Hey!” and getting back down to business like he had originally planned. But, it also gives him a kink for seeing Kagami get himself off in that manner.


End file.
